


Warm Me Up

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: After an afternoon of swimming, Kisame and Hidan relax in his room with a movie. As it turns out, they ignore the movie and do very little relaxing.Or: Kisame and Hidan enjoy a little afternoon delight.
Relationships: Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Warm Me Up

Hidan had always wanted to touch and be touched. Kisame never minded, he enjoyed it. Sometimes they would sit so close they were touching, other times just barely. For someone like Hidan who always seemed to have boundless energy and was always moving, it seemed to calm him. It was the only time he was still.

So there was nothing unusual about them laying side by side together on Kisame’s bed, both of them cool and damp from swimming, their hair having just stopped dripping. Some movie played on the tv mounted to the wall opposite the bed.

Kisame wasn’t watching it though, wouldn’t even be able to recall the name of it later, he was too busy watching Hidan. Shirtless as he was, Kisame had a good view of Hidan’s chest, his nipples were still hard from the cold water, goosebumps raised across his chest, and spread out across his body, as the cold air from the air conditioner blew on them from the vent. Kisame’s eyes slid lower, he saw Hidan had his hands resting on his stomach, over what was a nice six-pack. Not quite as defined as his own, Kisame thought, but nice all the same.

Cold, Hidan shifted closer, eyes fixed on what was on tv, unaware he was being checked out at all.

Feeling how cold Hidan's skin was, and deciding he didn’t want his friend to catch cold, Kisame went to reach for the blanket that was hanging low off the side of the bed Hidan was on. But couldn’t reach, even leaning over Hidan as he was. So he moved, straddling Hidan, his knees planted on either side of his hips. Hidan looked up just as Kisame looked down and their eyes met and something between them changed.

“What’re you doing?” Hidan asked, his voice low.

“You’re cold, I was getting the blanket.”

Hidan shook his head, just slightly, “I don’t want a blanket.”

And then he looked down from Kisame’s face, to his chest. Well defined pecs and abs, no goosebumps at all. He was warm, it was why Hidan had moved closer, he could feel the heat radiate from him, warming him up, heating his face. Hidan placed his hands on Kisame's outer thighs, and slid them up to his bare waist. He was so hot, Hidan's fingers warmed and began to tingle. And then his eyes slid lower, to Kisame’s half hard cock.

"Fuck..." Hidan breathed. He could pull those shorts down, Hidan thought, take him in his mouth and blow him. They were in the perfect postion for it.

Kisame was watching Hidan, watched as his pupils dilated and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He could practically _hear_ Hidan's thoughts, knew exactly what he was thinking because it was the same thing he was thinking himself. Then he looked down and saw Hidan’s growing erection through his swim shorts that were doing very little to hide it.

Hidan looked up again, pulled Kisame down against him just as Kisame leaned in and kissed him. It was almost awkward, their noses in the way, until Hidan tilted his head to the side and started to kiss back. Harder. Warmer. 

Pressing himself against Hidan, rubbing their cocks together, Hidan moaned into Kisame’s mouth. A quiet sound that made Kisame kiss even harder, made him run his hands down Hidan’s chest. Down to the waistband of Hidan’s shorts where he stopped.

Taking hold of Kisame’s hand, Hidan guided him further, over his clothed erection. He moaned again, louder, and let his own hand graze over Kisame’s cock.

Rolling off of him suddenly, Kisame laid back against the pillows, and went to reach for Hidan, intending to pull him up only to find a look of absolute dejection on his face.

“No, no, Hidan,” Kisame told him gently, a smile on his face, “I just wanted to change positions. I wanted you on top.” Hidan didn’t seem to believe him and eyed the bedroom door. Kisame quickly pulled him up on top of him so they were flush against each other, and kissed him once again, not wanting Hidan to run. It took a moment but Hidan kissed back.

Pushing his shorts down, Hidan touched himself as he pulled away from the kiss and pushed himself up enough with his other hand to make sure Kisame saw what he was doing.

After several moments watching, Kisame pulled his own shorts down, kicked them off across the room and rolled them onto their sides. He took over for Hidan, using slower motions. While Hidan wrapped his hand around Kisame’s cock, moving faster until a hand stopped him.

“Like this.” Kisame set the rhythm. Using slower, longer strokes. Hidan followed with a whine, but he followed and Kisame let go of his hand.

Hidan’s grip faltered when Kisame bit his neck. He tasted of chlorine, and Kisame wanted to get him in the shower, wash off the pool water, and taste _him_. But for now, he really didn’t mind the chemical taste, for now, he tasted like summer and drug his tongue across the side of Hidan's neck. Kissing, sucking, _biting_. Hidan was so close, he moved against the sheets, moaning, moved against Kisame's hand, desperate for release. 

He had stopped working Kisame completely then and Kisame growled, low in his throat, and removed his hand from Hidan’s cock as precum dripped from the tip.

“Don’t stop,” Kisame ordered, moving Hidan’s hand over his cock, setting the pace once more, “or I will, too.” Hidan moaned something incoherent and Kisame once again wrapped his hand around Hidan’s cock.

It wasn’t much longer, Hidan came first, a loud moan stifled by Kisame's mouth as he followed with a moan of his own before biting down on Hidan's lip and almost making him bleed.

Rolling onto his back, Hidan was smiling, lips swollen and bruised, as he caught his breath and Kisame didn't think he had ever seen Hidan look more attractive than he was right then. He tore his eyes away, not wanting a mess on his sheets, and grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and cleaned their hands. Hidan was so pliable, letting Kisame clean him up, he couldn't resist and kissed him once more, slipping his tongue in his mouth, tasting him again but with none of the desperation of earlier. 

Hidan smiled into the kiss and when they finally broke apart, he pressed himself closer with a shiver, eyes closing.

This time, when Kisame went to pull the blankets up, Hidan let him, already half asleep and now on the other side of the bed. They could shower and clean up properly later. For now, Kisame let his fingers thread through Hidan’s hair as he looked up at the movie for the first time only to see someone getting murdered on screen. Of course, Hidan had to have picked it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from so early in the morning but how was it?


End file.
